Afro Problems?
by Tay. Mythological
Summary: Denmark has a few morning issues... and his love for Norway makes it even more odd. Haha just a cute short one about Afros!


**Heyy guys so this is just a really short fun fanfic for NotAsAwesomeAsPrussia! She wanted a Norway Denmark so... Here you go xD **

* * *

><p>He got up in an angered fashion. "Sweden..." Denmark muttered it under his breath. His hair was frizzed and untidy. Unlike how he had combed it before he went to bed. Every-night since the day he wasn't bald he had taken a shower, and combed his hair nice and perfectly. So when he awoke the next day he could shower and be off after a bit of blow drying. But not today. He woke up seconds before and drug a hand through his silky hair. Hoping for that nice relaxing feeling of his hand gliding through his hair. But no, His hands got stuck. In a mat of frizzy rats. This only happened when his hair was toyed with. Louder this time he shouted "SWEDEN! FINLAND! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" His face was red with pure fury. "Great... my hair is all that matters to me!" He stood up in another frenzy and looked around. Through the door he heard little snickers and deeper laughs. So, into ninja mode he snuck around to the petite door frame and peered around. Into the eyes of 'Natural guilt'. He jumped out and on-top of the Finnish boy and bit down. Onto whatever he could. A loud shriek came from Finland and soon Denmark felt the floor being thrown out from under neath him. It seemed to just float away. He realized the taller, muter country had his shirt and was holding him high above the world. "Leave my wife alone." Sweden dropped Denmark and laughed. Then picked up Finland, who wiped away a lonesome tear and sucked on his hurt hand. Denmark got up and brushed away some invisible dirt. Then turned to go find Norway. His love that he kept a secret...from Norway TT~TT.<p>

Denmark snuck up on Norway, like he did with the other Nordics and wrapped his arms around Norway's shoulders. "Hiya Tsundere friend." Norway kept quiet, just staring at Denmark's 'hair'. Which Denmark was used to at this point. He shrugged it off and went to take a shower in Norway's bathroom. "I'm using your bathroom if you don't mind." He winked and just walked in. Leaving Norway all alone again.

Norway brought a small hand up to his mouth and hid his snicker as a loud screech still sounded from the bathroom. "Looks like you found you hair huh Den?" Norway said it to himself. While in the bathroom Denmark undressed in tears and hopped into the shower. The cold of the shower made him jump around in a quick manner. But soon it turned to hot and his shoulders slumped and he relaxed.

"Ahh...nice.." He took out the shampoo and greased his hair up with it... and soon washed it out. Along with the conditioner. And before long he turned out the shower and got out. And wrapped a towel around his hips. He scuttled out of the bathroom and blushed when a little Norway sat still on his bed. "Oh Hallo." Norway was calm, like always. and Denmark just stared at his cute face. _Wow...Your sooo cute! _He wanted to shout it at him but held it back. Then just started walking again and into his room...And picked out his usual outfit. It was comfortable and looked nice on him. Which suited him fiercely.

Yet again Denmark returned to Norway to glance longingly at him. He wanted Norway with a burning passion. It was something about that face. And his hidden emotion and inner self that caused Denmark to keel over lovesick. He turned to Norway, now fully dressed and shouted "I'm using your hair drier Ja?" He raced into the bathroom and hid his blushing face behind a sky blue door. Norway went wide eyed. "Uh, Denmark wait... you can't use mine it...Oh never-mind." He slunk back down and waited for another shriek.

In the meantime Denmark plugged in the hair drier with a click and began to move it slowly around his soaking hair. It slowly blew away the water, making his hair frizz more and more and more...but this was unnoticed by the closed eyed Nordic. And before to long he opened his eyes. There that scream Norway wanted. For into the mirror, staring back at him was a photo of him, with a huge, bushy, Britain's eyebrows Afro. It seemed Norway's hair drier wasn't like his.. and failed to give him his perfect hair he always had. It was just a huge bowl of gorgeous blonde hair. He screamed again and again and again. And ran out to Norway who keeled over in hysterics, Clutching his curled stomach in pain. Denmark gave him a death glare, pointed his finger toward the other man and shouted "Don't you laugh at me!" His voice was horse and evil But it made Norway laugh even more.

"But...y-you have an Afro!" His words came out in between giggles and held back laughs. Denmark's eyes were teary and his hands shook...

"I KNOW! I HATE IT! How can this day get any worse!" He bent over onto his knees and looked up. Norway just stared, laughing. Before he got up and put a hand onto Denmark's hunched over back. Denmark looked up and into those wide, sparkling, purple eyes. And Norway bent down and pulled him into a surprisingly strong hug and held him for a second. Then let him go.

"It's ok Denmark you look cu- Uh... Great." He turned away and Denmark just stared.

"Were you gunna say... cute?" He whispered it mockingly and smirked.

"What? No! O-Of course not!" Denmark laughed at the pink nation and hugged him.

" I know what I heard... haha." He stared at him and then grinned...happy he was becoming closer to this lonely little Nation. He grabbed his hand and pulled him off. "Now lets go get rid of my Afro!"


End file.
